Promises
by thegeekywhovian
Summary: Tenth Doctor/ You Reader The Doctor saved you when your parents died. Today, a year later, he was full of promises Warning- May affect some readers


Today was bittersweet.

It was the day you didn't want to face, but suddenly it had arrived.

You had gone through a lot in the past year, seeing your parents die right in front of you by monsters called Daleks, and meeting a crazy but compassionate man on the same day.

You say man, but he was really an alien, a Time Lord called the Doctor. He was the most extraordinary man you had ever met. And you were always going to be grateful for him , as he had saved your life. He had pulled you away just in time, when you couldn't bare to leave your parents lifeless bodies on the street, the love and warmth leaving them.

The Doctor had taken you to safety to his time ship, the blue Police Box, where he had left you in the care of his best friend, a ginger older woman named Donna, who had since became the sister you never had. He had realised you had no one left, so he had asked you to stay with him.

Then you had to bury your parents when the dust of the devastation settled. You remembered standing at the gravesite, the Doctor and Donna both clutching your hands, the Doctor pulling you into a deep comforting hug when your parents bodies were lowered into the ground. He only whispered comforting things in your ear as he held you, your head buried into his chest as you sobbed, unable to comprehend what was happening, and how life was so unfair.

But the Doctor and Donna reminded you every day to live, always there when you needed to cry, or talk about your parents, the Doctor even kindly sending you to a grief counsellor.

Lately, you thought you didn't deserve any kindness or support, and you also had doubts of why you were still here.

The Doctor and Donna had eased you through this difficult transition, the first year, but you were still grieving.

The Doctor knew that, when he woke you from your nightmares, holding you close, stroking your hair.

He had even started staying in your room at night so you could sleep. You curled up to him, your head on his chest , listening to his dual heartbeats, as he gently entered your mind so you could relax.

It wasn't surprising when you had kissed for the first time, and you had to reassure the Time Lord that he wasn't taking advantage of you.

Bless that Time Lord.

Stepping out of the TARDIS, you found yourself at your parents grave. Tears pricked in your eyes and you felt the Doctors hand take yours. You peered up at him.

'I'm right here' he promised, as you approached the grave.

'Mum, Dad, I miss you so much' you wailed, flinging yourself face down , arms stretched out, trying to reach them buried underground. You didn't care if your clothes were getting stained, all that mattered right here and now was that you needed to be with your parents as you sobbed uncontrollably.

The Doctor watched you, your shoulders shake with grief, busying himself, letting you grieve on your own, letting you pay your respects. He finished placing the flowers in the metal vase and then walked over to your body laying on the ground.

He didn't say anything as he lay down next to you and pulled you close to him, stroking your hair.

He understood grief, you knew that. Then you could hear him mutter something in Gallifreyan.

The same words you heard him say when you buried your parents.

A Gallifreyan form of paying respect.

'Y/n, let it all out, I'm here' he soothed, kissing your forehead.

'I have no one left Doctor, my family is gone' you told him through your tears, you saw something flash across his face.

'That's not true'

You looked at him, his own eyes were full of sorrow and compassion.

'I'm your family' he told you simply. 'Please remember how precious you are to me love, and please remember I will always take care of you'

'But one day you will leave me as well' you sobbed, he had told you about regeneration and how he could change who he was.

'One day you will leave me, and I will be all alone again' he said softly, and you knew he had the same fear as you.

Being left alone in the universe. His hand, that had been rubbing your shoulder, moved down your back in a circular motion. You were glad Donna had decided to wait in the TARDIS, knowing you and the Doctor had to visit your parents grave alone.

'But, at least, I'll always be here, regardless who I change into. I'm always going to be the man who will protect you with his double hearts. I'm always going to be the man who will cherish and adore you until the end of time. ' He stared at you, and pressed his lips to yours.

'I'm always going to be the man who loves you' he promised.


End file.
